Our Reality
by Kitsune89
Summary: "Pray that you will meet in the next life." Auish.


It was almost Christmas. Konoha was full of laughter and joy, it had snowed last night. Only one little apartment was full of sadness. Its windows broken, a rock reading 'monster' that had been thrown through there.

There were no Christmas lights or anything that would tell about Christmas. All decorations were destroyed or stolen. Monsters don't celebrate Christmas.

Even now, even when you have seen this taking place so many times more, you can't feel anything but sadness. Your eyes looking around this apartment, taking everything in and trying to understand. Trying to find something humane in this place.

Trying to control your tears, you move forward in that place. Moving things that have been broken and cleaning. And then you finally see – see that golden hair and those blue eyes, that were once full of mirth and joy, but now dull and you can't see his soul. That soul that brought so much joy and happiness to you. You loved him then and you still love him now.

Everything is gone and it cannot be repaired. And you smile, smile that broken and bittersweet smile while your tears are flowing down your cheeks. You can see him huddled in the corner, trying to stay warm and safe. You can see his bruises and cuts, things that he has done to himself. And you blame yourself. You blame this world, this time.

You have lost him. You were gone too long. And you sit next to him, taking him into your arms, trying to give him some of your heat. And you look at his face, his eyes that are full of pain, sadness and questions that you don't have answers for. Not anymore.

He says your name and asks you a favor. And you say yes, watching how he's smiling again. Smiling that broken smile and you know – know that you can't do more. He is lost in rooms that have no windows or doors.

Then he is looking at you again, saying goodbye, finally. And you are hugging him harder, wanting to make him feel alive again – _wanting him to feel something._

They find you huddled in that same corner, him in your arms and you sobbing and trembling. And you look at them, your eyes full of sorrow and regret – they can't look at your eyes, they don't want believe.

They are trying everything they can to stop you, but they are weak. You can see sorrow in your brother's eyes when he is looking at you. You know that he is worried about you, worried because you don't eat anymore. Sitting in the windowsill, your eyes are locked outside, staring through the clean glass.

They are trying to get you to come back to life, back to this world that they call reality. And you can't, it's too painful, too much. Your only wish, the only reason why you are still here is him. They don't let you go to the hospital, they don't want an audience to what they are going to do – destroying that monster.

And you scream, scream until your voice is gone. You know what they have done, they have destroyed him. Your love, your sanity, your other half.  
You fall to the floor beside him – trembling and sobbing, you touch him.

He is so cold, his eyes empty and his hair limp on his pillow, framing his dead face. Your fingers stroke his face. You are whispering his name, your lips are dry but your tears are flowing. You can hear hurried steps and the door is slammed open. You turn to look them, and gather him in your arms. You are gonna protect his body, even if you couldn't save his mind. They are murmuring to others, trying to decide what to do, and still at the same time they are looking at you. Trying to resurrect you , trying to take everything away from you.

And you decide – decide not to let them win. Before they can do anything, you vanish with him. Away from the town, deep in forest. As you lay him down you pray – _pray that you will meet in the next life._

And finally get your happy ending.

You can hear them in distance, but you don't care. _You are ready._

_P-/P  
_

Far, far away one little boy was born – eyes like the sky and hair like the golden sun. His parents were happy and full of joy.

He is growing and always laughing. Graduating from school, getting a job, moving away and back. Loving others and breaking up with them.

And then finally, you meet. You brother bringing him to your family's lunch. When he comes through that door, you almost choke on your wine.

He's more beautiful than you remember. And he looks at you, stunned and you know that he remembers you too.

Your little brother is telling you something that you don't listen to, you are eating him alive with your eyes. And his eyes are looking with the same gaze at you.

_PI missed you so much./P_

_PI missed you too./P_

Next thing you know, you are kissing him. Devouring him. And he is answering to you at the same hunger, same love.

Your brother watches the two of you, stunned from your actions. When you finally separate from each other, your little brother is asking you what your problem is – you just smile.  
Your other half is finally back.

And he smiles and you know, that you will never be separated from him again. He looks at you with hunger asking for a bathroom. Your breathing is quicker, you feel how your blood rushes to south. Then you smirk, grabbing his hand and lead him to your bedroom.

When you have pulled him inside your room and locked that door, you turn around just to see how he is laying on your bed, stroking himself. And you can't wait anymore, your passion is too consuming – too raw.

When the morning comes, lighting the room, two lovers are sleeping soundly in bed – smiling. They have finally found each other. Two hearts beating as one.

_Forever_.

_**P-/P  
**_

_**END.**_

Made as holiday swap in y!Gal.


End file.
